Memories That Loom In Darkness
by TomoeHimura
Summary: "When I die, will you always remember me?" She asked. She remembered those words and held them close to her heart. Now that she was eighteen, the visits have stopped, those ember eyes she have grown to love had disappeared and become a faint memory. But will those memories slowly return as similar troubles find her once again? Will she ever see him again?


**Author's Note:**I have had a huge longing to write this but I needed to finish the one I had before. In which cases, here we go! Please no hate! I understand some of you may see Sesshomaru and Rin as a father daughter figure but I ship them as a couple!

**Summary: **"When I die, will you always remember me?"I asked when I was young. I never received a proper answer. He promised he would come back for me, but when he did not, I do not even know where to start my new life as a human. Was I ever with you, or was it all a dream?

"Push, Lady Kagome, just one more!" Rin pleaded.

As Kagome answered to her request with another push, there he was. A warm, bundle of joy escaped the folds of her woman region and into Rin's arms for washing. Once he was nice and clean, she wrapped a warm towel around the newborn child before handing him over to his mother. Kagome's face immediately lit up at the sight of her fourth son. He had thin silver hair like his father and black dog ears; a little piece of Kagome and Inuyasha all in one.

Rin arose to her feet, leaving the temple to wash the blood from her kimono. As she exited, the people of the village applauded for a clear, safe delivery of the lady of the village. After Kaede had passed onto the next world, Rin had taken the role of the leading doctor. As a child, she was sent to Europe to study more on medicinal care taking when she was shown to have a talent. It was also an excuse to get her to leave the village so Sesshomaru would never find her. As he visited her frequently with numerous amounts of gifts and splendid kimono was not helping her forget him.

Once she arrived at the stream, she began to wash her hands once the blood swam downstream. She immediately moved her hands to dry after they had become clean; she stared at her reflection, remembering the time when she was younger. Her waist long hair had grown exceptionally long and her brown eyes became a lot stronger from when they were gentle and frightened at ten. But there was one memory that loomed in the back of her mind; strong ember eyes with a hand at her left cheek, a necklace wrapped around her neck. Her brown eyes looked down at her bosom to see that the necklace from her memory was still with her. But where did she get it? Her time in Europe seemed to wipe her slate clean as she gathered new memories. She had become the apprentice to the great Paracelsus

"Rin?" a voice called out to me.

She quickly turned her head to see those same brown eyes and freckles. "Kohaku!" she called back to him.

He ran down to her and enveloped her in his arms in a hug. He quickly let go, remembering his place. "How has Kagome been doing? I was just on my way to see her!" he spoke in excitement.

"She was delivered of another son. Your sister shall be due within a month if you wish to stay in the village!" she returned politely.

"I just might have to take you up on that…" he replied as he moved closer to her. The wind suddenly had picked up which resulted in Kohaku falling backwards.

With a slight chuckle, she helped him to his feet. "Well I must go and collect more herbs. We have been running low, lately. If you would like to meet me at the village, I shall return shortly."

And with that, she left for the forest of Inuyasha to collect various herbs that they were short with as the woven basket draped at the corner of her elbow. Once she had seemed to have a good plenty of supplies, she stood up to stretch. Something about this place seemed familiar. She walked into an open meadow as the breeze gently brushed against her and flowed through her hair. Three small graves stood at the base as she ventured forward towards them. Kneeling down, she remembered those dark ember eyes.

With the memory looming at the back of her mind, she suddenly heard several snarls. Looking around, she noticed wolves had cornered her against the small graves. If this didn't remind her of anything, nothing shall. The wolves braced for impact as she collected her basket and took off for the nearest safe place she could have found. She immediately stopped and looked at the jewel around her neck. The meido stone… She tore it off her neck and raised it to the sky as it opened a portal to Hell. She turned to see the wolves closing in on her and when they were close enough, she jumped out of the way as they charged their way into the portal before immediately being closed.

She has never had to resort to using the Meido Stone, nor did she know she was capable of using it. But something loomed in her memory of how to cast the portals and to close them. Knowing she was safe from the wolves, still on her hip on the ground, she immediately lost consciousness.

Suddenly, Rin's body had left the Earth before being cradled in strong arms, holding her close to a strong chest. It seemed she was floating on air as her body went limp in his arms. She dreamed a real dream… Something she could not have enjoyed for years if she so desired.

Those same hands she had seen in her past, the claws that had taken many demons for her own protection held her strongly. She was lying in her futon as the hands rested at her waist and a hand met her cheek. When she awoke, there was no one beside her, besides Kohaku…

He was fanning her to keep her cooled down. When he had noticed she was awake, he quickly poured her some water and brought it to her hands as he helped her sit up. She was back at the temple, but how did she get back? Looking into the corner of the room, she saw her basket, still filled with all the herbs she had found. It clearly was not a dream. Setting the cup down, she arose to find the Meido Stone was placed on top of all the herbs. Taking it into her hands, she placed it back around her neck and she felt well again, as if the moment had not happened, almost as if it had restored her energy. With warm hands, Kohaku led her back to her futon, worried that pain still ailed her.

"Did you follow me… to the meadow?" she asked weakly.

"I did not, m'lady," He replied dimly. "I assumed you desired a moment alone. "I returned to the temple and you were back here, resting."

"Hmm…" she sighed before her thoughts went away with her once more.


End file.
